L for Liar
by IrumaAckleschia
Summary: Myungsoo aka L / L for Liar (English) : Pembohong – "Untuk pembohong terbesar di dunia, yang akan selalu ada untuk kami cintai…" – "Aku hanya ingin Appa tetap di sini." – "Kau ini, selain pembohong, juga menyebalkan, ya?" – friendship/brothership COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : I own L (yeah, keep dreaming)

Cast : Infinite, bigbang

A/N : side project, iseng publish cerpen jadul di compy. DLDR.

* * *

**L for Liar**

Woohyun sedang sibuk membersihkan gitar saat Hoya tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dari belakang. Saat itu mereka akan manggung di Dalseo-gu, Daegu.

"Hei Woohyun!" Hoya menepuk bahu Woohyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya gitaris band Infinite itu sambil berbalik.

"Ada yang mencarimu.." jawab Hoya.

"Aku? Siapa?" Woohyun mengangkat dahinya.

Hoya malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku," jawab seseorang.

"Kau? Siapa, ya?" tanya Woohyun sesaat setelah orang yang dimaksud Hoya muncul.

"Kau Nam Woohyun?" tanya pemuda itu. Woohyun mengangguk. "Aku..,"

"Hey, Woohyun.. Aku ke belakang dulu, masih banyak yang harus aku siapkan," pamit Hoya pada Woohyun. Woohyun mengangguk lagi.

"Oke.. Aku tak mengenalmu.. Apa ini penting..karena aku tak punya banyak waktu, kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Kami akan ada show.. Jadi, cepat saja," jelas Woohyun.

"Well… namaku Nam Myungsoo, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu. Itu dari appa," kata Myungsoo sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"Tunggu.. Apa kau bilang Nam?" tanya Woohyun setengah tidak percaya. Matanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengamati Myungsoo dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung sepatu.

"Hm.. Dan aku mau memberi tahu.. Appa sudah meninggal," jawab Myungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Sorry, aku menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian, tapi kita punya masalah besar, Woohyun! Sunggyu kecelakaan.. Dia harus dirawat, dan kita tidak punya additional untuk posisi bassist," kata Hoya panjang lebar.

"…" Woohyun bengong tanpa kata.

"Hey.. Kau dengar aku?" tanya Hoya kesal.

"Yea… Aku dengar. Jadi bagaimana?" Woohyun masih bingung.

"Aku tak tahu. Kita tak mungkin cari bassist pengganti untuk malam ini," kata Hoya tak kalah bingung.

"Sorry.. mungkin aku bisa membantu?" sela Myungsoo. "Kurasa permainanku tak terlalu buruk," lanjutnya.

"Kau? Benar bisa?" tanya Hoya ragu

Myungsoo mengangguk senang. "Coba saja!" katanya.

"Okay!"

.

.

"Siapa dia Hyun?"

"Aku juga berharap bisa menjawabnya, Hoya," jawab Woohyun menjawab tanya sahabatnya.

"Hey, tapi mungkin ini bisa!" kata Woohyun setengah teriak.

"Surat?!"

"Dari Appaku….

Woohyunnie, pertama, appa mohon maaf untuk semuanya. Mungkin appa memang terlalu egois sehingga appa tak mengakui bakat musikmu sampai saat terakhir appa. Dan, appa benar-benar minta maaf mengenai Myungsoo. Kau tak tahu apapun soalnya. Dia tinggal dengan ibumu selama ini. Tapi, appa mohon kau dapat menjaganya, itu bila kau tak keberatan. Appa mengerti bila saja kau keberatan. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih.

"Dia, sudah meninggal," gumam Hoya.

"Yeah…"

"Dan Myungsoo…. Adikmu?"

"Aku harus bagaimana Hoya..?"

"Dia oke, untuk anak seumurannya," kata Hoya tak menjawab tanya Woohyun.

Woohyun melirik ke arah wajah Hoya.

"Kau masih normal kan Hoya?" tanyanya. Hoya mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau masih suka lawan jenis kan?" lanjut Woohyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Sialan kau!"

* * *

**Garing? Aneh? Lanjut? Hapus?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : I own L (yeah, keep dreaming)

Cast : Infinite, bigbang

A/N : teruntuk reviewer, maaf, bukan yaoi :)

side project, iseng publish cerpen jadul di compy. DLDR.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**L for Liar**

"Ini, makan malammu.."

Woohyun menyodorkan sekotak makanan kepada Myungsoo.

"Thanks.." ucap Myungsoo kemudian.

"Hey.. berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Woohyun sambil menyantap spaghettinya.

"16," jawab Myungsoo pendek.

"Oh.. Dari mana kau belajar bass?" Woohyun melanjutkan perbincangan kaku antara mereka.

"Teman sekolah. Kenapa? Permainanku bagus ya?" Myungsoo tersenyum bangga.

"Lumayan bagiku..,"

"Bandmu juga lumayan bagiku. Di Seoul aku punya band sendiri, d'rockstar," ungkap Myungsoo lagi.

"Itu nama band? Dari namanya saja sudah tidak bagus," ejek Woohyun.

"Memangnya nama bandmu bagus? Infinite..," balas Myungsoo.

"Hey, kau agak mirip dengan ibu.." kata Woohyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya? Dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain..maka dari itulah aku ingin tinggal bersama appa. Tapi sekarang, entahlah."

"…"

"Emm.. lain kali tak perlu diberi acar, ya!" lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Woohyun yang tak memperhatikan kata-kata Myungsoo

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi di sana," ungkap Myungsoo.

"Sekarang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Woohyun.

"Hm, mungkin cari hotel untuk malam ini."

Woohyun terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia berkata, "Menginaplah di tempatku."

"Hey?"

"Mau atau tidak?" tanya Woohyun tegas.

"Umm, mau!" jawab Myungsoo.

* * *

Woohyun menatap tajam ban pesawat yang tinggal landas di bandara siang itu sebelum suara yang mulai dikenalnya mengagetkan dari belakang.

"Hey.."

"Sudah?" tanyanya pada Myungsoo.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedang ada trouble sedikit. Kalau mau duluan, tak apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai di sini," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau benar ingin kembali ke Seoul?" Woohyun bertanya. Sedikit raut kecewa nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Yeah.. kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak menetap di sini saja?" Woohyun balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa..bandku masih butuh bassist dalam waktu yang tidak singkat," jelas Woohyun kemudian.

"…kau ingin aku jadi penggantinya, ya?" tebak Myungsoo.

"Seperti itulah."

"Tapi hyung…", Myungsoo agak ragu dengan panggilan yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Sebenarnya appa ingin aku menjagamu. Begitu katanya dalam surat," potong Woohyun cepat.

"Ow.. Lalu keputusanmu?"

"Aku…aku tak keberatan, jadi sebenarnya keputusan ada di tanganmu, kau mau tinggal atau tidak."

"Kau ingin aku tinggal?" Myungsoo tersenyum menggoda Woohyun.

"Eemm… Aku tak tahu, kurasa iya…"

"Oke, aku juga ingin tinggal, ayo pulang!" kata Myungsoo semangat.

Woohyun bengong melihatnya.

* * *

"Loh?" tanya Hoya bingung melihat Woohyun kembali ke rumah bersama Myungsoo.

"Aku mengajaknya tinggal di sini, paling tidak sampai kompetisinya selesai," jelas Woohyun.

"Begitu.., ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Sunggyu 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak!

"Tapi dia anak yang menyenangkan, sepertimu. Aku jadi merasa seperti waktu kita pertama kali bertemu dulu..ya, dulu kau persis seperti itu?!"

"Hey Hoya..kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Hoya manyun. Woohyun tertawa tapi sesaat kemudian raut mukanya berubah.

"Tapi Hoya.."

"Tapi kenapa lagi?"

"Menurutku dia terlalu kecil untuk masuk ke dalam band. Kau tahu kan band kita selalu punya banyak masalah," kata Woohyun agak cemas.

"Apa? Bukannya dulu kita seumuran dengannya waktu pergi dari rumah? Ada banyak masalah yang aku dan kau hadapi saat itu, tapi kita bisa survive dan bisa minum cola di sini 'kan?

"Tapi ini berbeda Hoya."

"Sudahlah, kurasa kau hanya terlalu khawatir padanya! Dia..benar-benar berbakat dalam membuat orang menyayanginya, ya!"

* * *

Ruang rawat Sunggyu jadi bertambah ramai ketika rombongan Infinite muncul.

"Apa kabarmu, Gyu?" tanya Hoya setelah mereka masuk.

"Beginilah, maaf ya teman-teman!" jawab Sunggyu lemas. Di pergelangan tangannya masih tertancap jarum infus.

"Tak apa, ada yang menggantikanmu semalam," kata Woohyun.

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Aku," jawab Myungsoo sembari memunculkan wajahnya. Seisi ruang menatapnya.

"Kukenalkan, Nam Myungsoo..," Hoya berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Nam? Tapi Woohyun, kau tidak…"

"Dia tidak pernah cerita karena dia memang tidak tahu," potong Myungsoo cepat.

"Begitu, ya? Jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Infinite lagi untuk kompetisinya. Kan ada kau!" Sunggyu senang.

"Hmm..? kompetisi apa? Kau pasti sudah fit untuk itu," kata Myungsoo agak menolak.

"Hahaha.. kau pasti tidak tahu kapan kompetisi itu berlangsung," Sunggyu tertawa.

"Me..memangnya kapan?" Myungsoo penasaran.

"Kompetisi bandnya tinggal seminggu lagi. Kau mau lihat aku manggung penuh perban?"

"Ow… maaf."

* * *

"Kakakmu tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu," kata Hoya ketika menyetel gitarnya.

"Yeah, waktu Woohyun hyung pergi aku masih tinggal dengan eomma," Myungsoo meneguk jus apel di tangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau sampai di tempat appamu?"

"Kau sedang menginterogasiku, ya Hoya hyung?"

"… Anggap saja begitu.."

"Setelah eomma menikah lagi aku memintanya untuk membawaku ke tempat appa. Di sana kulihat banyak foto Woohyun hyung, karena penasaran akupun bertanya padanya soal dia dan alasannya pergi," ungkap Myungsoo.

"Mm...lalu berapa usiamu waktu itu?"

"Sekitar 7 tahun…yeah.. Lalu kau sendiri? Sejak kapan kenal dengan Woohyun hyung?" Myungsoo balik bertanya pada Hoya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat masih tingkat 1 SMA. Waktu itu hanya dia orang yang kukenal dekat. Kami banyak melakukan hal-hal gila.."

"Dan kabur dari rumah adalah yang tergila?!" timpal Myungsoo.

"Yap!" kata Hoya membenarkan.

"Lalu keluargamu?"

"Keluargaku.. mungkin hanya Woohyun yang benar-benar menjadi keluargaku.. dan Infinite tentunya."

"Oh?"

"Yang ada di Seoul itu keluarga angkatku."

"Begitu, ya?" kata Myungsoo manggut-manggut.

**~tbc~**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : I own L (yeah, keep dreaming)

Cast : Infinite, bigbang

A/N : side project, republish, DLDR. Terima kasih reader yang udah review chap sebelumnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**L for Liar**

Woohyun, Myungsoo, dan Hoya baru saja kembali dari minimarket di dekat studio saat bertemu dengan serombongan anak band lain.

"Hey, Jae.. kau pikir 2PM bisa merebut title dari kami tahun ini? Jangan harap, ya!" kata Woohyun pada seseorang yang tampaknya adalah pimpinan band itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Kami Cuma bisa berusaha mendapatkannya kembali!"

"Sampai jumpa di panggung," kata Hoya.

Setelah agak jauh dari rombongan 2PM, Myungsoo membuka pembicaraan antara mereka bertiga.

"Band sainganmu, ya hyung?"

"Yeah. Pimpinannya Jae Park, lead vocal," jelas Woohyun.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa mempertahankan gelar tanpa Sunggyu hyung?" tanya Myungsoo lagi.

"Setidaknya ada kau 'kan?" timpal Hoya.

"Seenaknya saja kau! Anyway Hoya hyung… kuperhatikan kau selalu memandang cewek yang pegang gitar tadi.."

"Dasar sok tau!" muka Hoya mulai memerah.

"Benar, kan?"

"Tak mungkin!" sanggah Woohyun. "Dia kan sudah punya yang lain!" lanjutnya.

"Oya? Siapa?" Myungsoo penasaran.

"Dia itu…," Hoya cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Woohyun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Awas kau, Woohyun!"

"Jadi rahasia, ya!?" kata Myungsoo kecewa.

"Ya, begitulah..," ucap Hoya sambil tersenyum lalu melotot pada Woohyun.

* * *

"Ini.. tanpa acar," Woohyun mengagetkan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo melongok, lalu tersenyum.

"Thanks," katanya kemudian.

"Kata Hoya kau tadi dari apotek, ya?" tanya Woohyun pada Myungsoo yang sedang membuka kotak makanannya.

"Yeah…," jawab Myungsoo pendek. Tangannya mulai memutar-mutar garpu jjajangmyeonnya.

"Cari apa? Kau tak sedang sakit, 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya cari aspirin. Kepalaku agak sakit. Mungkin belum terbiasa dengan cuaca di sini," jelas Myungsoo. Woohyun hanya menatapnya cemas.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya… Kau khawatir padaku, ya?" tanya Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Kurasa iya… aku masih tak tahu harus bagaimana terhadapmu!" ungkap Woohyun.

Myungsoo berpikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin lama-lama di sini merepotkanmu. Aku sudah berencana untuk pulang usai kompetisi."

"Itu berarti.. minggu depan… Kau tak ingin di sini, ya?" kata Woohyun agak kecewa.

"Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri di Seoul, hyung!"

"Yeah.. Aku tahu!"

"Hey, apa kau mau tahu hyung.. Di Seoul aku sering dipanggil L oleh teman-temanku..!"

"Apa? L?

"Yeah, L!"

"L?"

"Yeah…"

"Wae?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

* * *

Hoya bingung sendiri melihat Woohyun menatap kosong layar monitor komputer di kamarnya.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Hoya penasaran.

"Tak apa.." jawab Woohyun singkat. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Kau tahu… dia akan kembali ke Seoul," aku Woohyun.

"Myungsoo?" tebak Hoya.

"Hm… Dia bilang tak ingin merepotkanku lebih lama lagi. Dia juga bilang kalau dia punya kehidupan sendiri di Seoul," jelas Woohyun akhirnya.

"Itu benar. Tapi apa kau tega membiarkannya sendirian di Seoul, Woohyun?"

"Itulah yang masih kupikirkan, Hoya."

"Mau dengar pendapatku?" tawar Hoya.

"Ya."

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi. Dia bisa mulai hidup yang baru di sini. Bersamamu, bersama kita."

Woohyun berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hoya.

"Benar... Kau benar sekali. Aku takkan biarkan ia pulang ke Seoul, tanpaku," kata Woohyun semangat.

"Kau…mau pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Hoya.

"Yeah, aku hanya ingin melihat makam appa."

"Begitu, ya?!"

* * *

Lemparan senyum menyambut Myungsoo saat memasuki ruangan Dr. Park.

"Hey Dok!" sapa Myungsoo sesaat sebelum duduk di kursi.

"Hey, Tuan Kim?!" balas si dokter setengah tak percaya.

"Yeah, kukira kau sudah tua…" kata Myungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Menurutmu aku terlalu muda untuk jadi seorang dokter? Begitu?"

"Kurasa..," Myungsoo melanjutkan senyumnya.

"Kau… juga masih muda Tuan Kim."

"Myungsoo."

Dokter Park cuma mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Jungsoo," katanya kemudian.

"Ok.. Jungsoo hyung.. Bagaimana hasil tesnya?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang penyakitmu," kata Jungsoo menjawab tanya Myungsoo.

"Ya, aku tahu. Apakah bertambah buruk?" tanya Myungsoo lagi.

"Kau merasakannya?!"

"… Aku hanya…"

"Apa? Katakan saja!" Jungsoo penasaran.

"Aku ingin tahu, berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan dengan keadaanku ini."

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo.

"Kau tahu, apa yang paling kubenci dari profesiku?"

Myungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Yaitu saat pasienku menanyakan apa yang baru saja kau tanyakan."

"Berat untuk mengatakannya, bukan? Tapi Jungsoo hyung, apa kau juga tahu betapa beratnya bagi kami untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu?" balik Myungsoo. Jungsoo hanya menatap kedua mata Myungsoo penuh makna.

"Sebenanya, aku juga tak mau tahu tentang itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu berapa waktuku untuk menyelesaikan misiku," lanjut Myungsoo

"Misi? Misi apa?" Jungsoo penasaran.

Myungsoo mendekatkan badannya pada Jungsoo.

"Rahasia, hyung!" kata Myungsoo setengah berbisik.

"Mau beritahu aku bila sudah selesai?"

Myungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tak janji," katanya.

"Hey, kau mau pesan dariku?" tawar Jungsoo.

"Tentu…"

"Beritahu keluargamu tentang ini. Kau harus punya tempat untuk membagi rasa sakitmu, Myungsoo."

"Bagaimana bila aku tak punya?"

Jungsoo menatap wajah Myungsoo sambil berpikir.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

* * *

Sepulang dari membeli obat, dari kejauhan Myungsoo melihat seorang yang dikenalnya sedang dihadang sekumpulan orang mengenakan masker ski.

"Jae Park?" gumam Myungsoo.

"Aaargh.. shit!" pekik Jae.

"Rasakan kau!" teriak salah seorang dari kumpulan itu.

"Tunggu kalian! Aaaaargh…," Jae mencoba membalas tapi tak bisa. Kumpulan orang itupun meninggalkannya terkapar di tepi jalan.

"Jae Park," panggil Myungsoo.

"Sial.." maki Jae.

"Hey, kau tak apa 'kan? Shit, kau kena tusuk Jae!"

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Jae.

"Kau bodoh bila menanyakan hal itu sekarang. Ayo, aku tahu harus membawamu ke mana!" jawab Myungsoo.

* * *

"Halo..?" tanya orang dari ujung telepon.

"Yeah, siapa ini?" Woohyun balik bertanya.

"Aku, Myungsoo."

"Hey, kau ini di mana? Kami semua mencarimu!" tanya Woohyun cemas.

"Aku di suatu tempat…," jawab Myungsoo polos.

"Kau tersesat?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan kembali agak larut. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja?! Sampai nanti!" pamit Myungsoo cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya.

"Tunggu, Myungsoo!"

* * *

Jae mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba mengenali wajah orang yang duduk tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mengenalku…" katanya lemah.

"Tentu saja, kau Jae Park 'kan?" jawab Myungsoo.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Jae.

"Yakin takkan menyesal kalau tahu siapa aku?" Myungsoo balik bertanya. Senyumnya tak parnah lepas dari wajah polosnya yang agak memucat itu.

"Mana kutahu."

"Aku bassist pengganti Kim Sunggyu, Infinite."

"Jadi… kau yang bernama Nam Myungsoo itu, ya? Adik Nam Woohyun."

"Kira-kira begitu.. Bagaimana? Menyesal dengan jawabanku?"

Jae mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukannya band kita saling bermusuhan, ya?" Myungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"Musuh? Menurutku itu hanya berlaku di atas pangggung. Entah bagi kakakmu, Myungsoo."

Myungsoo terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, kau punya nomor yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Tentu saja. Punya kertas dan pen?"

Myungsoo menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil dan pulpen pada Jae.

"Okay, aku akan menghubungi mereka!" kata Myungsoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hey, terima kasih," ucap Jae Park.

"Ya."

Myungsoo segera berlalu dari hadapan Jae. Jae mengamatinya sampai hilang dari pandangan. Akan tetapi pandangannya langsung tertuju pada bungkusan hitam di atas meja.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriaknya pada Myungsoo. Tapi ternyata sia-sia. Penasaran, dibukanya bungkusan itu.

"Obat?" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut?**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : I own L (yeah, keep dreaming)

Cast : Infinite, bigbang

A/N : side project, republish, DLDR. Terima kasih reader yang udah review.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**L for Liar**

"Malam hyung!" sapa Myungsoo pada Hoya yang sedang menulis lirik baru sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Kau ini dari mana saja? Dasar bodoh! Woohyun mengira kau nyasar entah ke mana," Hoya sedikit memarahi Myungsoo.

"Sorry…" kata Myungsoo menyesal.

"Kakakmu ada di belakang. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sejak tadi."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku akan bicara padanya."

-:-

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maaf, ya aku pulang selarut ini." kata Myungsoo pada Woohyun agak takut.

"Tak apa," jawab Woohyun pendek.

Mereka berdua lalu saling berdiam diri. Berkutat dengan isi kepala masing-masing.

"Kau harus bangga, karena bisa membuatku khawatir padamu. Apa kau tahu, aku hanya berusaha untuk tak mengecewakan appa, itu saja," Woohyun berbicara panjang lebar.

"Hyung..," panggil Myungsoo pelan. "Aku ingin berterus terang padamu," lanjutnya.

Woohyun langsung memandangnya serius.

"Soal apa?" tanya Woohyun bingung.

"Semuanya."

Woohyun bertambah bingung mendengar jawaban singkat Myungsoo.

"Semua tentangku, itu bohong," ungkap Myungsoo. "Aku bukan adikmu. Aku bukan putra kedua orang tuamu, aku tak pernah punya band sendiri di Seoul, tak ada teman yang memanggilku L, dan entah apa lagi yang pernah kukatakan padamu," ungkap Myungsoo.

Antara percaya dan tidak, Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku serius!" kata Myungsoo tegas.

"Apa tentang appaku dan eommaku juga bohong? Lalu siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" tanya Woohyun meyakinkan.

"Namaku Kim Myungsoo. Aku salah satu pasien appamu di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tentang appamu yang meninggal dan eommamu yang telah menikah lagi, itu benar. Maaf…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku?" tanya Woohyun sambil menarik kerah baju Myungsoo.

"Aku…"

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini, sekarang!" teriak Woohyun sambil menghempaskan tubuh Myungsoo.

"Maaf, hyung."

-:-

"Woohyun.. Kau bicara apa saja dengannya? Kenapa dia pergi lagi? Kau tak mengusirnya 'kan?"

"Dia pergi?"

"Yeah, bawa tasnya dan hanya bilang 'maaf' padaku."

Woohyun menganggukkan kepala. "Baguslah, tak ada lagi penipu di tempat ini," katanya.

"Penipu? Apa?" Hoya bingung.

"Kau tahu? Myungsoo, dia hanya membohongi kita selama ini," kata Woohyun. Hoya diam menunggu penjelasan berikutnya. "Namanya Kim Myungsoo."

"Semua yang dikatakannya bohong?" tanya Hoya. Woohyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana bila yang dikatakannya barusan juga bohong?"

Woohyun manatap Hoya penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau pasti tidak lihat, noda darah yang memenuhi pakaiannya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya dan itu membuatnya mengatakan semua ini."

"Entahlah, Hoya," jawab Woohyun tak mau tahu.

* * *

Jungsoo terperanjat melihat Myungsoo berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya berlumuran darah.

"Myungsoo?"

"Hey, Jungsoo hyung.." sapa Myungsoo dengan sedikit senyum segan.

"Kau kenapa? Itu noda darah 'kan?" tanya Jungsoo. Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Yeah, tapi jangan cemas, bukan darahku. Masalahnya, aku butuh bantuanmu. Boleh aku menginap di tempatmu? Untuk semalam saja, besok aku terbang ke Seoul."

"Okay, ayo masuk."

* * *

"Hey, kau tahu berita terbaru?" tanya Hoya mengagetkan.

"Apa?" Woohyun penasaran.

"Jae Park, dia diserang geng Black Widow tadi malam."

"Kau bercanda!" kata Woohyun sambil tersenyum simpul. Hoya diam saja menatap Woohyun serius.

"Kau tidak bercanda. Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia ditusuk, tapi sudah tak apa, kami berencana melihatnya siang ini."

"Begitu..," tanggap Woohyun pendek.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hoya menangkap keanehan pada diri Woohyun.

"Tak apa."

"Tak mungkin. Myungsoo 'kan? Itu artinya kau mencemaskannya."

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu.. Hey, kau bilang baju Myungsoo berlumuran darah 'kan?"

"Woohyun! Kau tak berpikir ia yang menusuk Jae 'kan?"

Woohyun diam saja.

"Kau gila, Woohyun! Dia memang sudah membohongi kita semua, tapi lebih dari itu dia itu bukan seorang kriminal. Lagipula Jae sendiri yang bilang kalau pelakunya anggota geng Black Widow."

"Ya, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan… Dia pasti sudah sampai Seoul sekarang."

* * *

Jungsoo menatap Myungsoo cemas di bandara.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Hm.. terima kasih, hyung. Semua yang kau lakukan aku tak yakin bisa membalasnya."

"Kau tahu.. tubuhmu pasti sangat lemah sekarang," Jungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Yeah, tapi aku tak apa, Dok!"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Apa?" Myungsoo bingung.

"Aku takkan biarkan pasienku ke Seoul sendirian, dengan keadaan seperti ini," kata Jungsoo tegas.

"Kau serius?" tanya Myungsoo sambil tersenyum tak percaya. "Kuakui, kau dokter yang hebat, hyung!"

"Terima kasih.."

* * *

"Tak kusangka kalian juga datang."

"Tentu Jae, hey.. aku tak menyangka bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata Woohyun.

"Apa kau pikir aku superman?!"

"Woohyun memang sedang error akhir-akhir ini," timpal Hoya.

"Sialan kau! Jadi Sunggyu dan kau akan absen tahun ini.. pasti jadi sepi! Sayang sekali."

"Tapi kalian masih punya Myungsoo 'kan! Hey, dia tidak ikut?" tanya Jae. Hoya melirik Woohyun, pandangan mereka bertabrakan.

"Dia ke mana?" tanya Jae lagi.

"Mungkin ke Seoul," jawab Hoya.

"Apa? Seoul?" Jae tak percaya.

"Myungsoo sebenarnya bukan adik Woohyun, dia bohong pada semua orang," lanjut Hoya.

"Kau serius?" Jae masih tak percaya.

"Yeah, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Woohyun.

"Asal kau tahu saja, semalam dialah orang yang telah menolongku. Dia membawaku ke sini dan menungguku sampai sadar."

Woohyun dan Hoya kembali saling tatap.

"Jadi karena itu…" gumam Woohyun pelan.

"Dan tentang ini…" Jae menunjukkan bungkus obat Myungsoo yang tertinggal semalam. "Myungsoo meninggalkannnya di meja, kata perawat itu painkiller bagi penderita gagal ginjal," lanjutnya.

"Gagal ginjal?" tanya Hoya.

"Itu yang dikatakan perawat."

* * *

Jungsoo memandangi Myungsoo khawatir. Wajah Myungsoo makin pucat sejak take off tadi.

"Apa kubilang! Kau ini masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh."

"Dasar dokter," gerutu Myungsoo.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tak bilang apa-apa."

"Oh, ya.. tadi kau bilang doktermu di Seoul, siapa?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Nam Sojung. Tapi beliau sudah meninggal. Hey Jungsoo hyung, ceritalah sedikit tentangmu. Kenapa kau mau tinggalkan pasienmu di Daegu dan mengikutiku ke Seoul?"

Jungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Tak tahu. Mungkin kau memang pantas dapat perhatian lebih dari dokter hebat sepertiku," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Ah, ya!"

"Hey, Myungsoo.. kapan terakhir kali kau minum obatmu?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Kira-kira.. 24 jam yang lalu.." jawab Myungsoo lemas.

"Apa? Kau gila? Itu 'kan bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

"Semalam aku sudah beli obat, tapi tertinggal entah di mana…"

Jungsoo segera menggeledah tasnya, mencari sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Myungsoo.

"Ini, minum.. untung saja aku sempat mengambilnya di rakku tadi," kata Jungsoo sambil menyodorkan sebungkus obat.

Myungsoo langsung menyambarnya. Diambilnya sebotol air mineral dari dalam ransel. Jungsoo yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihatnya semangat meminum obat.

"Jungsoo, aku boleh tahu siapa nama appamu?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Jungsoo balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya?"

"Park Byumin," jawab Jungsoo pendek.

"Aku tak tahu.. nama ayahku.."

"Nanti kita cari! Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Kau harus segera dirawat."

* * *

Woohyun hanya menatap tiket pesawat yang disodorkan Sunggyu.

"Apa?" tanya Woohyun.

"Kami semua ingin kau menemuinya," jawab Sunggyu mewakili seluruh anggota band.

"Kau tahu 'kan, itu tak mungkin," tolak Woohyun.

"Kenapa? Kompetisi, 'kan? Kami takkan jadi lemah tanpamu, Woohyun!" kata Hoya tegas. "Kalau kau benar-benar tak mau, aku siap terbang ke sana dengan tiket itu."

"Hoya?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak suka punya teman pecundang seperti ini. Kami tahu kau sangat mencemaskannya saat ini, Woohyun. Tak peduli siapa sebenarnya dia," tambah Hoya.

"Terima kasih semuanya." kata Woohyun terharu. Ia ambil tiket yang dipegangi Sunggyu. Semua isi ruang tersenyum.

"Titip salam untuk L!"

"Pastikan kemenangan tetap di tangan kita!" pesan Woohyun pada Infinite.

* * *

"Dia harus segera dapatkan donornya 'kan?" tanya Jungsoo pada perawat yang memeriksa keadaan Myungsoo.

"Ya, boleh saya tahu siapa Anda?"

"Saya Dr. Park Jungsoo. Dokternya ketika di Daegu."

"Memang, Anda benar tentang keadaannya."

"Saya sudah periksa, dan ginjal saya cocok dengannya," kata Jungsoo.

Perawat hanya tersenyum.

"Kim Myungsoo adalah pasien lama kami. Tujuh tahun lalu ia masuk ke mari karena terindikasi mengidap gagal ginjal. Setelah dokternya meninggal minggu lalu, ia menghilang dan baru kembali bersama Anda hari ini. Sebenarnya ginjal bagi Myungsoo sudah ada dari dulu, hanya saja waktu itu ia masih terlalu muda, dan tubuhnya punya kemungkinan untuk tidak menerima transplantasi itu. Dengan kata lain, ia takkan dapat bertahan setelah operasi," jelas perawat panjang lebar.

"Maksud perawat, apa ia memiliki kerabat yang akan mendonorkan ginjal untuknya?"

"Anda benar, Dok!"

"Anda tahu di mana keluarganya tinggal?" tanya Jungsoo kembali.

"Tentu saja, Dok! Kim adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di daerah sini."

"Bagus!"

* * *

.

tbc

Author ga tau banyak soal gagal ginjal, maaf.

terima kasih reviewnya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : I own L (yeah, keep dreaming)

Cast : Infinite, bigbang

A/N : side project, republish, typos, DLDR. Terima kasih reader yang udah review.

.

.

**L for Liar**

"Maaf.." suara Woohyun mengagetkan dokter Park setelah ia menutup pintu kamar Myungsoo.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jungsoo.

"How is he?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Anda?"

"Saya.. kakaknya," jawab Woohyun sambil melongok mencoba mengintip Myungsoo dari balik pintu.

Jungsoo menatap tak percaya.

"Kakaknya? Kupikir kau akan sampai di sini sekitar dua jam lagi.. penerbangan dari London sedang mengalami penundaan karena kabut, 'kan?" tanya Jungsoo.

"London?" Woohyun balik bertanya. "Anyway.. bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Saat ini dia stabil. Oh, ya.. saya Park Jungsoo, doktornya ketika di Daegu, Tuan Kim..," kata Jungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Tunggu, sepertinya Anda salah orang."

"Anda kakaknya, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi bukan seperti yang Anda kira. Saya Nam Woohyun."

"Nam? Jadi Anda putra dokter Myungsoo dulu, ya?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, kebetulan kau datang, aku pamit ke kantin sebentar. Silakan bila kau ingin menemuinya. Tapi jangan buat dia terlalu lelah, ya!"

"Okay!"

.

.

"Woohyun hyung?" mata Myungsoo berbinar melihat Woohyun berdiri di sisinya.

"Hey, L!" sapa Woohyun.

"Oh, God! Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya! kata Myungsoo setengah teriak.

"Menyelesaikan apa?"

"Misiku. Permintaan terakhir appamu padaku. Membawamu kembali," kata Myungsoo lagi.

Woohyun hanya terpaku mendengar kata-kata Myungsoo barusan.

"Hey, tapi untuk apa kau ke sini? Bukannya kau sedang marah padaku?" goda Myungsoo dari balik masker udaranya.

"Kau tahu aku marah padamu, kenapa masih bisa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Woohyun.

"Kelihatan, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Woohyun

"Malam ini Infinite ikut kompetisi, 'kan? Kau tak bersama mereka? Mereka membutuhkanmu!"

"Ya, kurasa begitu.."

"Hyung, bisakah kau kunjungi makam appamu sebelum kembali ke Daegu?"

"Tak tahu, tergantung."

"tergantung apa?"

"Aku tak ingin ke sana sendirian."

Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Bilang saja mau kutemani!"

.

.

"Apa dia akan baik saja?"

"Kami masih menunggu ginjal untuknya," jawab Jungsoo menjawab tanya Woohyun

"Kau bisa memeriksa ginjalku.."

"Akan lebik baik bila ginjal itu dari anggota keluarganya."

"Di mana mereka?" Woohyun bertanya penuh harap.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Aku tak menyangka bisa ada di tempat ini, padahal aku benci tempat ini..," ungkap Woohyun.

"Yeah, aku juga. Apalagi kalau ramai, itu berarti banyak orang yang sakit."

"Kau dokter, 'kan? Harusnya senang punya banyak pasien!" kata Woohyun heran.

.

.

"Hey, bangun koboi Seoul!"

"Hyungie?!" Myungsoo girang melihat kakaknya, Seunghyun datang.

"Bisa geser sedikit tidak? Aku juga ingin merasakan ranjangmu!" usir Seunghyun menggeser Myungsoo dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Kau gila! Kita ini bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi sampai kapanpun, kau tetaplah koboi kecil bagiku!"

"Kali ini kau dari mana?" tanya Myungsoo.

"London," jawab Seunghyun. "Apa kau tahu aku ke sana dalam rangka apa? Aku mengikuti pemakaman ibu..," lanjutnya

Myungsoo terdiam mendengar kata-kata Seunghyun barusan.

"Maaf, L! Aku sudah coba menghubungimu, tapi.." sesal Seunghyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, sepulang dari toko bunga, mobilnya terbalik," kata Seunghyun menjawab tanya adiknya "Apa kau tahu mengapa ibu ingin dimakamkan di Inggris?" tanyanya.

"Tidak.."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Hyung, aku menangis," aku Myungsoo.

"Tak apa.. Itu berarti kau masih normal. Hey, ibu tinggalkan ginjalnya untukmu. Dia sayang sekali padamu, L!"

"Sepertinya aku juga akan segera menyusulnya."

"Aku takkan biarkan kau lakukan itu padaku."

"Appa?" Myungsoo menanyakan appanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri dia…" jawab Seunghyun singkat.

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Dia selalu bisa mengandalkanmu untuk semua hal. Kau putra kesayangannya."

"Dia itu 'kan appamu.. mana mungkin lebih sayang padaku?"

"Itu kenyataannya, Hyung.."

.

.

"Apa kau tahu.. aku senang banyak orang yang sayang padanya," kata Seunghyun pada Jungsoo di depang ruang Myungsoo.

"Dia pantas untuk itu," Jungsoo menambahi. "Jadi kau ya, Kim Seunghyun itu..," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Dok?"

"Oh, tidak.. Hey, kau tahu, saat di pesawat ia bilang padaku kalau ia tak tahu nama appanya. Apa itu benar?" tanya Jungsoo.

Seunghyun tertawa.

"Dia selalu melakukannya! Ia berbohong padamu. Appanya bernama Kim Jiyong."

"Appanya?" Jungsoo heran.

"Ya. Anyway, jam berapa operasinya? Aku harus menghubungi seseorang."

"8 malam."

"Ok, bisakah kau pastikan ia tak kesepian?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Tentu, selain kau dan aku, tadi ada orang lain yang mengunjunginya. Nam Woohyun." kata Jungsoo.

"Yeah, aku tahu siapa. Myungsoo sudah cerita soal putra dokternya dulu. Dia bilang 'berhasil kali ini', tapi aku tak begitu mengerti. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti!" pamit Seunghyun.

.

.

"I'm tired Jungsoo hyung..," keluh Myungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Kau 'kan baru saja buat buku setebal 1251 halaman di kepala kakakmu."

Myungsoo mencoba tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Jungsoo barusan.

"Hey, kau bohong padaku soal appamu, ya? Tapi tak apa... Setidaknya aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu soal dia, 'kan?" kata Jungsoo agak kesal.

"Ya, aku ini memang pembohong, aku bohongi semua orang."

"Kalau ini bisa menyenangkanmu, aku juga pembohong. Aku sering bohongi pasien-pasienku," aku Jungsoo.

"Dr. Nam juga suka membohongiku. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu saat ia sedang berbohong."

"Okay, sudah cukup bicaranya, kau harus banyak istirahat untuk nanti malam."

.

.

Woohyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Myungsoo sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Woohyun hyung?" tanya Myungsoo heran.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, L! dan aku menunggunya!" kata Woohyun. Myungsoo membalas uluran tangannya.

Seunghyun lalu mendekat ke kereta dorong Myungsoo. Matanya terlihat aneh menahan tangis.

"Kalau kau…" kata-kata Seunghyun tertahan. "Takkan ada koboi lain yang akan mencoba Jaguar barumu," lanjutnya.

"Jaguar? Untukku?"

"Hm.. untuk ulang tahunmu nanti. Jadi, bertahanlah.. sampai jumpa koboi!"

"Bye.."

Seunghyun, Woohyun, dan Jungsoo menatap Myungsoo penuh harap. Pencangkokan ini adalah harapan terakhir Myungsoo, karena bila gagal kemungkinan Myungsoo untuk bertahan sangat kecil.

"Tunggu!" Teriak seseorang dari balik dinding. Semua orang terhenti menanti munculnya wajah laki-laki yang berteriak tadi.

"Appa!" teriak Seunghyun.

"Ap..pa..?" Myungsoo tak kalah kaget.

"Dok, sebentar saja, saya mohon!"

"Silakan."

"Maafkan Appa, Myungsoo.. Appa tak sanggup lagi pegang janji Appa padamu. Terlalu berat, kau tahu?"

Mata Myungsoo berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya mencoba mengangguk pelan.

"Appa ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat, saat kau buka matamu. Jadi kumohon, kabulkan keinginan Appa, Myungsoo."

* * *

.

tbc

reviewnya, please.. :)

.


	6. Chapter 6

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : I own L (yeah, keep dreaming)

Cast : Infinite, bigbang

A/N : side project, republish, DLDR. Terima kasih reader yang sudah mereview.

.

.

**L for Liar**

Di ruang tunggu suasana sangat menegangkan. Seunghyun diam, mencari cara agar dapat memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Appa, dia putra Dokter Nam," kata Seunghyun mengenalkan Woohyun.

"Kim Jiyong," appa Seunghyun mengulurkan tangan.

"Nam Woohyun," balas Woohyun menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Turut berduka atas istri Anda," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga turut berduka untuk appamu."

"Ya..."

"Adikmu hebat, ya? Lihatlah semua kartu ini..."

"Appa tidak tahu saja isi ucapan di dalam kartu itu," kata Seunghyun sambil tersenyum melihat isi kartu. "Untuk pembohong terbesar di dunia, yang akan selalu ada untuk kami cintai…" lanjut Seunghyun membacakan salah satu isi kartu. "Bagus!" katanya lagi.

"Pembohong?" tanya Jiyong heran.

"Ya, apakah Anda tahu.. Ia datang padaku, mengaku sebagai adikku. Ia bohongi semua orang, dan pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku," jelas Woohyun.

"Bukan Myungsoo namanya kalau tidak berbohong. Ia bohongi semua orang, untuk capai misinya."

"Misi? Misi apa, Seunghyun?" tanya Jiyong lagi.

"Entahlah, Appa! Misinya berbeda pada tiap orang. Terlalu banyak misi yang ia ceritakan padaku. Sampai aku tidak hafal."

Jiyong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seunghyun.

"Terima kasih Seunghyun, kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Selama ini Appa sibuk mengurusi banyak hal," sesal Jiyong.

"That's my job, Appa!"

-:-

Jiyong memandang Myungsoo cemas. Jungsoo jadi iba melihatnya.

"Apa ini normal Dokter Park?"

"Saya kurang tahu Tuan Kim.. Ini aneh. Harusnya ia sudah sadar sejak 22 jam yang lalu," jawab Jungsoo menambah kekhawatiran Jiyong.

"Tapi kenapa ia belum juga sadar?"

"Operasinya berjalan sangat lancar, dan ia juga bisa melewati masa kritis dengan baik.. Entahlah, Myungsoo selalu jadi pengecualian. Mungkin menunggu adalah jalan terbaik."

Jiyong mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan dari wajah putranya.

"Saya tinggal keluar sebentar, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, Dok!"

"Apa kau marah pada Appa? Appa tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, kau buat Appa berada pada posisi yang sulit, Myungsoo…"

"A.. Appa…" panggil Myungsoo pelan.

"Myungsoo, kau sudah sadar…" Jiyong berkata senang bercampur heran.

"Aku haus, Appa.."

Jiyong segera mengambil segelas air yang ada di atas meja.

"Ini.." ucap Jiyong sambil meminumkan air dalam gelas itu. "Kau tak apa 'kan? Kau ingin apa lagi?" burunya.

"Appa…" jawab Myungsoo pendek.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin Appa tetap di sini," jelas Myungsoo.

Jiyong tersenyum. "Apapun kau mau," katanya kemudian.

"Apa Appa tahu, rasanya aku tak mengalami operasi ini.."

"Kenapa?" Jiyong penasaran.

"Karena hanya wajah Appa yang aku lihat, sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri. Dan kulihat wajah yang sama saat pertama kali kubuka kedua mataku."

"Itu untuk menebus janji Appa sebelumnya.."

"Appa sudah melakukannya. Appa sudah penuhi janji Appa padaku. Appa sayang pada Seunghyun hyung, meski ia hanya putra angkat keluarga kita, dan Seunghyun hyung pun menyayangiku, membuatku benar-benar punya seorang kakak. Hanya itulah cara Appa untuk membuatku senang," kata Myungsoo panjang lebar.

"Myungsoo.."

-:-

"Hyung…" kata Myungsoo girang saat kakaknya masuk.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Jaguarmu sudah bosan menunggu di rumah!" Seunghyun kesal bercampur lega.

"Janji tak beritahu Appa soal ini!"

"Apa?"

Myungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah penasaran Seunghyun.

"Aku hanya pura-pura tidur. Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sejak kemarin, tapi aku hanya tak ingin membuka mataku saja."

"Sialan kau! Kau tak tahu, secemas apa appa menunggumu buka mata?" Seunghyun bertambah kesal.

"Aku tahu, Hyung! Aku hanya ingin appa berada di sampingku lebih lama," Myungsoo memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Oke, aku mengerti."

"Itu harus!"

"Oh, ya.. Nanti akan ada sekelompok anak band yang akan mengunjungimu," kata Seunghyun.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu sesaat setelah Seunghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oww, sepertinya ada yang sudah tak sabar untuk menemuimu ," Seunghyun beranjak membuka pintu.

"Jae..Park..?!" Myungsoo kaget melihat wajah-wajah 2PM muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ok, Koboi.. Aku mau menyusul appa ke kantin," pamit Seunghyun.

"Yeah, Terima kasih Hyung!" balas Myungsoo. "Aku cukup terkejut kalian bisa ada di hadapanku sekarang.. dengan trophy itu…" lanjutnya sedikit kecewa.

"Tentu Tuan Kim!" kata Jae.

"Jadi, band kalian yang menang?"

"Hey, baca baik-baik nama band di trophy ini!"

"L? Nama band-mu baru, ya?"

"Tentu tidak!" teriak beberapa orang dari luar.

"Woohyun hyung? Hoya hyung?! Infinite?! Kalian semua di sini?" Myungsoo senang setengah mati.

"Sisa Infinite tanpa Sunggyu dan Woohyun bersatu dengan sisa 2PM tanpa Jae.. Kami menang!" jelas Hoya yang sudah tak tahan melihat wajah penasaran Myungsoo.

"Kau serius, Hoya hyung?" Myungsoo masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata Hoya.

"Yeah, kenapa tidak?! Kami memang yang terbaik 'kan?"

"Oh, oke! Tapi.. apa kalian tidak punya nama lain yang lebih baik?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Mereka punya. Hanya saja tak ada yang cocok denganmu."

"Denganku?!"

"Woohyun benar, kompetisi tahun ini adalah yang teraneh bagi kami. Dan keanehan itu tak lepas dari peranmu, L!"

"Aku, um.. tak tahu harus bilang apa!" Myungsoo bingung.

"Cukup berterima kasih pada kami," Hoya berkata sambil tertawa.

"Umm, terima kasih semua!"

"Kami tak menyangka akan merasa senang bisa mengenalmu, pembohong besar sepertimu," kata Jae.

"Sialan kau, Jae! Hey, aku baru saja pikirkan nama yang lebih baik," kata Myungsoo menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Hoya.

"L for LIAR!" jawab Myungsoo. Semua orang saling berpandangan. Woohyun tersenyum, mengetahui apa arti L sekarang.

"Keren!" kata Jae.

-:-

Woohyun meletakkan seikat bunga di atas makam appanya yang basah diguyur hujan di sore itu.

"Aku tak mengira akan melihat makamnya saat aku kembali."

"Hey, kau akan terus melihatnya di sini," kata Myungsoo sambil menunjuk dada Woohyun. "Di hatimu."

"Kau benar!"

"Jadi aku masih berhutang penjelasan apa lagi, Woohyun hyung?" tanya Myungsoo di sela renungan Woohyun. "Semua sudah jelas, 'kan? Kita hanya terhubung berkat appamu," lanjutnya.

"Aku masih tak habis pikir, kenapa appa memilihmu untuk membawaku pulang."

"Karena ia percaya padaku, seperti ia percaya padamu. Dia percaya kau akan pulang. Dan lihat? Kau di sini! Aku menyelesaikan misiku dengan baik," kata Myungsoo bangga.

"Kau ini, selain pembohong, juga menyebalkan, ya?" gerutu Woohyun.

"Yeah.. Kau tahu? Aku punya ide," Myungsoo berkata semangat.

"Oh, Tuhan, selamatkan aku," kata Woohyun sambil menepuk kepalanya.

-:-

"Hah, aku tak percaya ada koboi bisa buat band," ejek Seunghyun.

"Kurasa permainan bassku tak terlalu buruk. Selain itu, aku 'kan jadi produsernya. Benar 'kan, Appa?"

"Hm..," gumam Jiyong

"Produser, huh? Produser apanya! Itu 'kan uang appa, jadi appalah produsernya!"

"Cerewet kau Hyung!"

Jiyong memandang cemas kedua putranya yang telah beranjak dewasa, tapi kelakuan masih seperti bayi itu.

"Kalian serius mau pindah ke Daegu?"

Seunghyun dan Myungsoo berpandangan.

"Appa keberatan?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tenang saja, Yah! Dia tanggung jawabku. Sebenarnya aku sendiri heran, kenapa mau saja mengikutinya ke Daegu," Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, 'kan ada Seunghyun hyung."

"Kalau begitu terserah kalian saja," Jiyong menyerah.

"Terima kasih, Appa!" kata Myungsoo girang.

-:-

"Park Sojung..?!" gumam Myungsoo ketika membaca formulir pendaftaran personil L for LIAR.

"Yeah, it's me," yang dipanggil namanya menjawab.

Myungsoo mendongak, menatap sosok di depannya bersama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jungsoo hyung?!" tanya Myungsoo.

"Dia adikku satu-satunya, L!" kata Jungsoo tertawa.

"Hey, I'm Sojung," adik Jungsoo memperkenalkan diri. "Kakakku banyak cerita tentangmu."

"Begitu, ya? Tapi aku takkan mengistimewakanmu hanya karena kau adik Jungsoo hyung.." kata Myungsoo.

"Hmm, aku tak keberatan," Sojung berkata.

"Ok, masuklah! Let's make an audition!" teriak Myungsoo semangat. Woohyun yang duduk di sampingnya sampai kaget mendengar teriakan Myungsoo.

"Heh, jangan teriak-teriak sembarangan!" gerutu Woohyun.

"Ehm, sekarang aku bos-nya, hyung! Kau ini cukup selesaikan tugasmu saja sebagai juri!"

"Aaargh! Dasar pembohong narsis menyebalkaaaaan!"

-:-**end**-:-


End file.
